


That's a Wrap

by mihori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Light Sadism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihori/pseuds/mihori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commissioned Fic by xMilkita</p>
    </blockquote>





	That's a Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned Fic by xMilkita

Eren bit back a moan, his insides were burning and even though he prepared for this scene mentally he felt like he would just run away at the mere mental image of what’s to come. Continuing to tap his foot on the floor, he began to chew on his nails as he tried to calm himself down. 

“Eren, you’ve got 5 minutes!” Jean shouted at him from behind his changing room. It was just all too surreal and after having gone through so many things in life he just has one regret. It’s that he can’t believe how much weight he put in!

He groaned, okay, maybe he didn’t put in too much weight, it’s just… Looking at his flat stomach in the mirror he groaned once more. “Too smooth…” he bit his bottom lip and groaned again. “How can I show such unathletic, unappealing body to the director of all people!” he slapped his, still flat stomach in frustration grumbling at the lack of abs. 

“Ryo will hate me for sure! He’ll take one good look at me, frown and then leave the set and what will make me look like?! Chopped Liver that’s what! Oh no! Levi! He’ll be there too! Damn it why didn’t I go to the gym when Mikasa mentioned it!?” Eren moaned out. 

“Eren! Stop the grumbling and get your ass out here! You’re on!” Jean called out and all resolve to run away sprang up as he thought of a way to run without being noticed.

He stepped out of the door slowly, looking around to see if the coast was clear. 

“Eren.” A low voice was heard and Eren could feel the color slowly drain from him. “Uh, Hi, Director Ryo…” He said awkwardly, his eyes obviously avoiding Ryo’s.

“Just call me Ryo, Eren. You’ve been working with us for so long I can’t believe you’re still being so formal with me.” Ryo was smiling but Eren could see how fucked up he was going to be when the filming starts.

Yeah, it’s probably strange to have fallen for the director but it’s all because of that day.

Eren brooded all the while to the stage, where the scene was already placed. A normal hotel room setting. This time the theme was a rather normal route, albeit still a bit borderline story plot illegal. Supposedly Eren was an underage student looking to have some fun with his teacher, Levi. He supposedly fell for him at first sight when he started school.  
Eren laughed at the plot before, he figured something like this was bound to hit him someday. That is, it was the true story retelling of his own love life. Somehow.

It was just like when he first started filming after all. Rather, the word should probably called auditioning. It was his first time, first day, and first of everything. Rather than be scared though, he was oddly calmed. He was oddly smiling and blushing, perfect for the camera and it was all because of Ryo. Back then, if Ryo didn’t help him when he was lost he wouldn’t have reached the studio. Then if he hadn’t been a part of the judging crew, he wouldn’t have blushed so hard, perfect for the camera and he wouldn’t be here right now. 

So, in the end, it was all because of Ryo. All for Ryo now, and Eren was completely satisfied just watching him from afar, small glimpses here and there. 

So why was it that the world was conspiring against him!? 

Never in his wildest dreams did he think of Ryo watching him have sex with another man. Okay, so maybe he did think about it, but usually Ryo would be watching on screen performances, not live ones like this!

TV made everything better! But, now, there was no filter. Nothing. Just plain old Eren and Levi having sex like monkeys. He was doomed. 

Levi. Oh fucking hot Levi. Why did he even get paired up with him now of all times!? Because of him, Ryo would undoubtedly notice his flat stomach.

Eren deemed he was doomed.

First he’ll be fired, then mistreated, outcasted, and then!!!

“FUCK IT EREN! I told you to stop daydreaming and get into fucking character already!!” Jean, the apparent prick of an assistant director shouted at him.

Oh yeah, they were on stage now.

* * *

Eren gasped, his eyes watering as his voice felt like it was stuck in his throat. Yes they were still on stage. No, he was not acting.  
At first the scene unfolded like they rehearsed, a smooth conversation was held between the two. Levi was his professor back when he was in High School and when his character decided to start living as a host apparent Levi found him and wanted to sort him out. 

The next scene was in bed, with Levi punishing his bad student. Eren could only gasp and cry as Levi kept hitting his back side. Levi could have pretended, but no, he was not that kind of person. So Eren had to endure some real-time punishing. His ass hurts and now it was probably the most embarrassing red. His face heated up at the realization that Ryo was still watching. His eyes set on him, and him alone. Well, actually them, but Eren still couldn’t help but think that he was the one being watched. Not them, not their performance, just him. 

“Hey, brat.” Levi whispered, probably an ad lib as he faced away from the camera, pretending he was leaning in to get a better reach. “I’m over here. Stop thinking about useless things and get your act in the game.” he growled lowly, pulling away slowly, theatrically, before slapping his backside hard once more.

Once Eren was practically in tears now, the camera focused on his face and Levi licked his lips. Just like practiced, he bent down and whispered loudly to his ear, “What a bad student. But since you endured my punishment so well. Why don’t teacher reward you.” a mock smirk came up to his face and soon, he was pushed down face first into the bed. Eren’s performances with Levi were always like this. Real and unforgiving.

Eren managed not to bite and injure himself this time, as Levi started plunging his fingers into his raised ass hole. Trying not to squirm too much at the sudden intrusion, he kept still, his eyes closed in pleasure and pain but still facing the camera. All for the camera. He blushed hard, trying not to think about Ryo’s face and his expression. What would Ryo think seeing him like this?  
He heard Levi once more, this time just as it was written, he bent down to his ears as he plunged another finger in him. His pace quickening as he thrust his fingers inside faster and harder, rougher, aiming for that spot as he scissored and opened him up. 

He felt like he was going to come, he is about to come but Levi stopped him, whispering harshly in his ear as he gripped his hard weeping cock to stop Eren from coming too soon.

“Pr-Professor..” Eren gasped out, panting and breathless. “Let me come, please…” he begged, his eyes tearing up searching for Levi’s mercy.

But just as the script demanded of them, Levi only smirked, teased Eren a bit, and mocked him cruelly. Eren could only whimper, somehow enjoying this more than he should be. He knew he was screwed, something like this will surely show in the cameras and Ryo will know just how twisted he really is. 

Soft bed sheets enveloped Eren as Levi laid him on his side, his face scrunched up in pleasure as he felt himself lose it. Levi was now inside him and he felt like it was just all too real. “Eren, you’re such a good boy. Look at how obediently your ass opens up for me.” Levi said in a really deep and husky voice, filled with desire and want. Eren moaned. His senses blocked and his movement groggy as he only nodded remembering that he still had some lines amidst the haze, he reached up and caressed Levi’s cheek. “All for you, professor. I’ll be a good boy.” he said, his voice weak and a broken smile appearing on his lips. It was supposedly just as rehearsed, but everything felt so real and natural that even that broken smile was something that came out naturally.

Without anyone knowing, or realizing, the films continued to roll and out of the corner a shadow appeared gesturing to his men to finish up. 

Levi saw this out of the corner of his eyes, trained as he was. But Eren didn’t so when Levi’s movements became more erratic, faster and even bolder than before Eren did not suspect a thing. His voice rose higher like in rehearsal and just like how he always did it, he gripped at Levi’s back leaving scratch marks as he tried to cling unto something, anything as Levi went harder on him. Thrusting deeper and harder, faster and even rougher. Eren didn’t even need his cock touched because as soon as Levi came inside him, filling him up with his hot sticky cum, Eren moaned and came himself. He came in spurts, unlike Levi who came gushing inside him. It was all so hot and even while cumming, Levi continued to move his hips. Emptying his cum inside him. Eren felt weak but oh so satisfied. 

The cameras stopped. The crew started to leave. Levi was still on bed though, so Eren didn’t suspect anything. The crew though, knew what was to come. It was known throughout their company, that whenever their famous director found something incredibly amusing he would stay and either comment on the performance or add something to it.  
In this case, it was both. 

“Well done, Levi.” He smiled at the man that now smoked beside Eren, still sitting near the tired young man as he inhaled another lungful only to blow it out towards their director defiantly. “Tsk.” was Levi’s only reply.

Ryo knew better though. Being a long time friend of Hanji he knew a lot about Levi. He also knew that no one can possibly resist him.

“Another one then?” Levi soon said after a moment’s pause, cracking under the intense stare of Ryo. 

“I was waiting for you to say that, Levi.”

Levi could only sigh, stomp out his cigarrette and climbed back on bed. If only Hanji had never introduced Ryo and this industry to him.

“Eren, we’ve got another take.” Levi felt bad for the boy, honestly, he had gotten too into the performance and have gotten rather rough on the boy again. He had considered this happening, but the thought of Ryo, getting his filthy hands on something that was his again made his blood burn and made him want to give it all to this performance. Truly punish Eren for something he never did wrong. 

Simply being himself was no sin, after all.

But maybe, liking the devil was.

Ryo smirked at the sight, “My, you have gone soft, Levi.”

Black hair with white streaks on each side of his face, Ryo was probably the best image if the devil was ever personified. He was cunning and sadistic, with emerald green eyes he would stare and look down on his prey before devouring them. With a crescent black moon right under his left eye, he was an image that you could count on seeing in your wildest nightmares. 

Taking off his black fitting pants first then his white shirt next, Ryo stood over them both, already naked to the bone.

“Move, Levi.”

* * *

Eren felt hands on his body. Multiple hands, not just two, but three, no, four. He felt fingers sliding across his skin, and wet licks and kisses across his body. At first, he thought it was probably a dream. But the feelings persisted. The wet kisses were longer and now his whole body felt like it was on fire and soon his cock was getting uncomfortable and so without meaning to, he opened his eyes and the sight almost made him faint.

But, instead, with wide eyes he gaped at the scene. Levi was sucking his nipples, his teeth biting on the nub roughly and then sucking on them as if to apologize. But what shocked him was not that Levi wanted another round, but that his most respected director, Ryo of all people were going down on him. Like, literally sucking on his cock and he felt like he’d die from absolute bliss!

“E-Eh… W-what is… D-director??!” He gasped out, soon both their attention was on him. Levi frowned, well rather, his expression never changed, but Ryo on the other hand, smiled. 

“Eren, welcome back to the living.” he said, his voice deep and sultry, teasing and almost mocking. “I almost thought you’d never wake up again what with how Levi fucked you.” He smirked, then licked his lips, “But then, he was probably just preparing you for me.” he smiled almost scarily so. 

“Hey Eren, did you know, you have the tightest ass I have ever seen on a pornstar?” he asked, teasingly still. “It’s true!” to prove his point, he went and positioned himself behind Eren. At first, Eren thought no, it couldn’t be. But all thoughts of denial stopped as soon as Ryo moved. Swift and fast, not letting Eren suspect a thing, he thrusted his hips forward and buried himself deep inside Eren, moving so that he was inside up to the base of his cock. “Mghn, Eren, see, look how easily I fucking went in.” he moaned out, his eyes shining in mirth.

Eren could only open his mouth wide in a noiseless scream. He was still a bit sore so when Ryo suddenly pushed in he felt like he was just split into two. His hips hurt and his ass unwillingly opened up. 

He should be happy that Ryo, his beloved most respected Ryo gave him the attention that he wanted so much. But, wasn’t this, too much?

Levi frowned deeper, Eren didn’t notice this though but Levi was brushing Eren’s hair comfortingly. Wanting to give the boy a sense of safety, even for just a bit.

Ryo only smirked at Levi’s efforts knowing that it was all futile. Anyone can see how Eren’s attention, all of his attention, was on him and him alone. 

“Haa, how intoxicating.” he said out loud, his eyes dancing in glee as he stared at the limp body before him who sported nothing but a weeping hard cock. 

“Levi, haa, let him suck your cock.”

Levi clicked his tongue once more but feeling left out himself, he conceeded, and drew Eren’s head to his cock. “Suck, brat.” he said harshly, pulling the boy’s hair to suck on his hard cock almost pushing inside the mouth roughly.

“That’s a good boy.” Levi heard Ryo say. 

Levi could only nod though, closing his eyes at the sensation of Eren sucking on him enthusiastically. It was from there that Levi knew, Eren was more than happy that this was happening to him.

Ryo smirked widely, “Why, you are such a slutty boy, Eren.” he grinned maniacally, pulling out to the tip of his cock making Eren whimper at the loss before pushing back into Eren’s tight ass. Eren’s eyes going white as he felt tears run down his cheeks. Roy could only shiver in pleasure as he felt Eren drown. 

He continued to thrust in and out roughly, breaking pace a few times to see and hear Eren whimper then coming back full force, fast, hard and rough. He could see just how much Eren loved it though, which is what spurned him on so much more. 

Having only noticed Levi again when he came hard into Eren’s mouth, still fucking those adorable lips of his. “Levi, come here.” he said as soon as he had finished coming inside of Eren’s mouth and a bit all over his face. 

Of course Eren would swallow. 

Just as Levi reached Ryo, with continuing thrusts in and out of Eren, he pushed Levi to the bed roughly, ordering him to, “Lift your ass high and face it to me.” he ordered, “keep that ass up now.” He said, before letting his hand roam towards Eren’s weeping cock, giving it a slight tug to gather the excess cum and pre-cum on his fingers.

“Bite.” he ordered to Levi before plunging in three fingers inside of Levi roughly. 

Levi knew that was coming though, and braced for it, but it still hurt as fuck and he felt like he was just hit with something akin to a gunshot. 

Ryo was enjoying himself though, he continued to plow through Eren, hard and rough and Eren had actually already cummed. Once when he called out to Levi, having apparently realized that they were in a threesome. Twice when Levi started to pant heavily at the intrusion inside him. 

Ryo continued to thrust hard and deep into Eren though, his other hand steadying the younger man as he held his hips tightly while his right hand continued to plow through Levi’s insides. Loud wet sounds filled the room as Levi lost it, Ryo knew where his sweet spot was and soon Levi was moaning with Eren. He kept staring at Eren’s lost face though, as if to bring himself a bit of comfort at their predicament. Then without warning, Levi came too. It was when Ryo started to bury his hand deeper inside him, caressing his prostate roughly.

Ryo shivered at the sight. Eren was lost, his eyes dilated in pleasure and mouth open with leftover cum and spit. Levi was also lost to his pleasures, having just come from having his prostate massaged and soon he too was coming inside Eren. He pulled out just as he was finished though and let spurts of his cum cover Eren’s legs and Levi’s lowering ass. 

The sight of two of his favorite porn stars covered in his delicious cum made him smile all the more. The two are definitely his most precious jewels and they were now branded and his for the taking.

“Good boys.” he said slowly, standing up and cherishing the view before him. 

“That’s a wrap.”


End file.
